


Not Before Coffee

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, there's not enough ebony for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Caffeine deprivation and a prince who refuses to get out of bed.





	Not Before Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonous_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/gifts).



> Based on a conversation I had with poisonous_panda after having a rough morning

“Noct?...Noct.”

What started off as gentle shoulder rubs quickly turned into a firm grasp and quick jerks in order to wake the sleeping prince. Having grown up with Noctis and spent plenty of nights sleeping over at the citadel, Ignis knew full well that Noctis was a heavy sleeper. Titan could awake at any moment and not even the earthquakes would rouse Noctis. However, they all had a long trip ahead of them to reach Lestallum, and they were already running late. Ignis barely rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and at this rate they will have to take breakfast on the go.

“Noct!” he said sternly while giving a sharp shove, earning him a whine, an aimless arm wave, and ended with Noctis pulling the blanket over his head. Ignis released a shaky sigh, fighting the urge to roll Noctis off the bed. “Noctis, we are behind schedule. Please…”

“The fuck, Gladio?!”

Ignis snapped his head to the bathroom door as Prompto stormed out, barely securing the towel around his waist. One eyelid was clenched shut, preventing the trail of shampoo from burning his eye. Every step Prompto took dripped water all over the carpet.

“Ignis! Tell Gladio to get out of the bathroom. I was showering and he just barged in.”

As if on cue, Gladio casually appeared in the doorway, stark naked as the day he was born.

“He’s using all of the hot water. Besides you told us to hurry up. Showering together is the least time consuming option. This is no different than showering in a locker room.”

“Maybe some of us prefer some privacy!” Prompto retorted.

“Come on, this is also an eco-friendly route. Not like you got anything to be ashamed of me seeing,” Gladio teased with a sly smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Prompto’s mouth gaped open as he silently stared at the naked man, completely mortified by the situation.

“Ignis!”

“Enough!” Ignis roared. A jittery hand pushed his glasses up his nose as he stood up. “I swear this is all bloody too much, and I have yet to enjoy my morning coffee. Prompto, you get back in the shower and finish your routine. Gladio, you wake up Noct.”

“His naked ass better not get into this bed,” Noctis grumbled from under the blanket, which Gladio interpreted as an invitation to jump under the covers with Noctis. Just as quickly as Gladio dove into the bed, Noctis fell out of it, swearing at his bodyguard for being assaulted by the unrestrained penis.

In the midst of the commotion, Ignis stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Leaning against the door, Ignis rubbed his temple and prayed that the convenience store had enough Ebony to survive the drive to Lestallum without murdering any of his companions.


End file.
